Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a sand cleaning vehicle and a method of cleaning sand using the same.
A sand cleaning vehicle is a machine that removes debris or other foreign matter from sand by, for example, dragging a raking or sifting device over the sand. The sand cleaning vehicle can be pulled by a motor vehicle, such as a quad-bike or tractor, or self-pulled on tracks or wheels. The sand cleaning vehicle collects sand by utilizing a scooping or dragging mechanism and subsequently rakes or sifts out the debris or foreign matter, which is then placed in a collecting tray located in the sand cleaning vehicle.
Sand cleaning vehicles are used by seaside communities to remove trash left by beach visitors and other pollution that has accumulated on beaches. Sand cleaning vehicles not only provide for the improvement of beach aesthetics, but are also important for human safety and environmental preservation. Sand cleaning vehicles remove sharp objects, such as syringes, that are harmful to humans as well as other pollution that may be harmful to marine life through entanglement or ingestion. Sand cleaning vehicles can also be used in the removal of dead fish prior to their release of toxins into the air, sand, and water. After oil spill disasters, sand cleaning vehicles have been effectively implemented to remove tar balls and oil from the sand. Sand cleaning vehicles can be used on other terrains besides beaches, such as sand fields, beach volleyball courts, and playgrounds.